James, Lily, Harry Une nouvelle chance à saisir
by Shiobhan44
Summary: Et si J.K Rowling était une sorcière qui écrivait pour les moldus la biographie d'Harry Potter. Et si, dans son dernier livre, l'affrontement réel entre Harry et Voldemort n'avait pas eu lieu et qu'elle avait inventé cette issue. Et maintenant, si moi, Sh i obhan44, sorcière de mon état, décidait de vous relater la fin véritable. Ca donnerait quoi au final ? Pour le savoir, venez


_Les personnages issus d'Harry Potter sont la propriétés exclusive de J.K Rowling. Je me permets juste de les lui "emprunter" et de les faire vivre dans de nouvelles histoires._

_Si vous avez l'impression de voir un peu de l'univers de Charmed dans cette courte histoire, alors vous avez tout bon ! ^^ Et il y a aussi une petite référence à une émission de télé-réalité (pas que j'aime ce genre de choses, mais bon quelques trucs peuvent être bons à prendre XD)._

_Bon bah voilà. Soyez indulgent(e)s avec moi ! Ceci n'est pas ma 1ère fiction, mais la 1ère que je termine et ose poster._

_Sur ce, assez de bla-bla. Je vous laisse. Enjoy it ! ;p_

* * *

**Point de vue de Lily****.**

Froid. C'est la première sensation qui me vient à l'esprit dès que j'émerge de ce cauchemard que fut la vision de ma mort. Puis je me souviens. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Morte. Je le suis. J'ai été assassinée. Mais alors, où suis-je ?

Je me rends compte que je suis allongée sur le sol. Bon. Il faut se relever. Je me redresse et découvre avec effroi que je suis nue. Comment est-ce possible ? C'est de là que me viens cette sensation de froid. Aussitôt je regarde autour de moi, gênée à l'idée que l'on pourrait me voir ainsi. Personne. Le brouillard partout. Je ne distingue rien. Où suis-je ?

A peine avoir formulée ma sensation de gêne, que je vois apparaître à mes côtés la plus belle robe blanche qu'il peut exister. Sa blancheur m'éblouit d'ailleurs. Elle sent bon. Elle est resplendissante. Il s'y dégage une impression de pureté. Ni une, ni deux je l'enfile.

Ah ! Je me sens mieux maintenant. Je m'intéresse alors à l'environnement qui m'entoure. Mais impossible de déterminer où je suis. Je ne peux rien y distinguer à plus de deux mètres autour de moi. Je suis morte, ça c'est une évidence. Mais aussi, je suis vivante. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Où suis-je ?

Hôpital ? Non. Ste Mangouste ? Non plus. Mais alors … Serait-ce le paradis ?

- Non, Lily. Ce n'est pas le paradis.

Cette réponse semble venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois. La voix est basse, posée, et respire l'autorité. Une voix masculine qui semble rassurante et intimidante à la fois. Pourtant, je ne vois personne. Étrange …

- Lily, vous n'êtes pour le moment pas autorisé à voir quelqu'un. Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ?

Maintenant que j'y pense, serais-je dans ma tête ? Mon propre esprit ? Si, je ne suis pas à l'hôpital et à Ste-Mangouste, alors je ne vois que cette solution.

Un rire retentit.

- Non, non Lily. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre tête. Ni dans ces deux lieux non plus. Reprend la voix apparemment amusée. Vous êtes morte. Mais pas tout à fait. Enfin pas définitivement.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes dans une chambre du Purgatoire. Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

- Oui. L'endroit qui détermine si on va en enfer ou au paradis. Mais si je suis ici, c'est que vous hésitez entre les deux ?

- Non, non. Votre conduite a été exemplaire toute votre vie, Lily. Vous n'avez pas volé, pas triché, pas tué, pas blessé volontairement, pas répandu douleur et souffrance en vous y réjouissant. Au contraire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous êtes là. Étant donné vos bonnes actions répétées, votre tolérance, votre bonté et surtout votre dernier sacrifice, il a été décidé en Haut Lieu de vous donner une seconde chance.

- Comment cela ?

- Eh, bien. Nous pouvons vous permettre de retourner sur Terre. Retrouver votre fils. Retrouver votre vie. Mais cela ne sera possible qu'à certaines conditions.

- Lesquelles ? Et où est James ? M'inquiétais-je.

- Votre mari se voit offrir la même offre malgré sa conduite plus ou moins répréhensible durant votre scolarité. Il est dans une autre chambre avec un autre guide. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Et… Harry ? Demandais-je avec avidité. J'espérais de tout cœur que le sort que j'avais mis en marche avant de mourir ait fonctionné.

- Votre enfant a survécu. Il est maintenant destiné à de grandes choses de part les évènements qui ont eu lieu.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? M'angoissais-je.

- Qu'il va être le seul à pouvoir permettre au bien de régner durant un long moment, et ce après la suprématie du mal puis du statut quo qui ont résulté de votre mort. Il va devoir tuer Voldemort.

- QUOI ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment mon bébé pourrait-il avoir une tâche aussi lourde et difficile que celle-ci ?! Tuer ?!

- Je comprends votre surprise et votre douleur, Lily. Mais une prophétie avait été faite avant sa naissance et concernait deux enfants. L'un, serait « L'Élu ». L'attaque de Voldemort envers votre famille, et la mort de votre compagnon ainsi que la vôtre ont déterminé de l'avenir de votre fils. Il est concerné par cette prophétie. Mais je ne peux vous en dire plus pour le moment. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Ni vous à la mienne. Vous n'avez pas citez vos conditions.

- Très bien, Lily. La première, est que vous devrez vivre la vie de votre fils en accéléré et d'ici. Ainsi, vous pourrez apprendre à le connaître. Vous ne verrez que les grandes lignes de son existence ainsi que ses principales joies et peines, et les épreuves qu'il aura à affronter. La seconde, est que vous ne pourrez intervenir de quelque manière que ce soit dans son destin. La troisième sera que vous vieillirez en années humaines durant votre séjour. Même si vous allez séjourner peu de temps parmi nous, sachez que lorsque vous pourrez revenir sur Terre, vous aurez l'âge que vous auriez dû avoir si vous n'étiez pas morte. Enfin, vous ne pourrez redescendre sur Terre que lorsqu'Harry aura accompli son destin. C'est-à-dire vaincre Voldemort. S'il échoue, il vous rejoindra ici mais vous ne pourrez jamais quitter le monde des morts. Que décidez-vous ?

- Ne puis-je voir mon mari avant de prendre ma décision ?

- Non. Vous devez chacun choisir individuellement.

- Et ne puis-je avoir quelques instants pour réfléchir ?

- Non. Il me faut votre réponse dans la minute qui suit.

- … Très bien. J'ai choisi. Bien sûr que je ne peux passer outre une telle opportunité. J'accepte. Mais quelles souffrances à endurer de voir défiler la vie de mon bébé, sans pouvoir y prendre part.

- C'est inéluctable. Pour avoir une seconde chance, vous devez sacrifier quelque chose. On ne peut recevoir sans donner. Ce cadeau a un prix. Mais cela reste raisonnable à payer si l'issue que l'on espère pour vous et votre famille arrive. Ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Si. Vous avez raison. Mais … J'aurais quelques questions.

- Allez-y douce Lily.

- Et James ? Qu'a-t-il choisit ? Et quand vais-je pouvoir le voir ? Dois-je attendre l'issue du combat entre mon fils et Voldemort ?

- Votre mari va toujours bien. Comme vous, il s'est inquiété concernant votre fils, sa destinée et votre sort à tous les deux. Comme vous, il a décidé de saisir l'opportunité que nous vous avons offerte. Et comme vous, il souhaite savoir ce que vous avez choisi et si vous pourrez bientôt vous voir. A ce propos, vous allez pouvoir vous retrouvez dès que notre entretien sera terminé. Décidément, mes collègues qui diffusent l'amour sur Terre ont fait de l'excellent travail. Vous vous ressemblez et vous complétez à merveille.

- Merci. Vous voulez dire que ces histoires avec Cupidon et ses flèches existent ?

- Hmm. Pas vraiment. En partie déformées par des siècles d'existence. Tout ce que vous devez savoir à ce sujet c'est que l'un de mes collègues, il y a longtemps, est tombé amoureux de l'une de ses protégés et a trahi son serment en lui révélant son rôle dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Résultat, il a été déchu et les humains ont connu un temps la véritable version de notre implication dans leur destinée.

- Eh bien … Quand aurons-nous terminé ?

- Maintenant. Je vous téléporte dans la pièce où se trouve James Potter. Prenez soin de vous Lily. Et à dans très longtemps en années humaines j'espère.

- Oui. Merci. Vous aussi. Répondis-je émue par la sollicitude de cette voix à laquelle je ne pouvais mettre de visage.

Tout à coup, je ressentis un drôle de picotement provenant de mon ventre. Je mis une main sur ce dernier et posait mes yeux dessus. Quand je relevai ma tête, j'eu l'impression étrange de transplaner. Une fois finit, je ressentis quelques nausées. Étrange vraiment. Je n'eu pas plus le temps de me poser d'autres questions, qu'une paire de bras m'entoura par derrière pour me plaquer contre un torse masculin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de glapir de surprise.

- LILY ! S'écria une voix bien connue. Cette voix qui me faisait chavirer à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait mon prénom de cette manière.

- JAMES ! Répondis-je sur le même ton avant de me tourner pour le prendre à mon tour dans mes bras.

- Oh ma Lily Jolie, comme je suis heureux qu'on soit de nouveau réunit et qu'on ait choisit la même chose.

- Oui ! Ajoutais-je à présent rassurée. Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour ce qui va arriver à Harry suite à notre mort. C'est injuste ! Pour lui, pour nous. Tout ça à cause de ce fou !

- Oui. Dans ce simple mot, la voix de James exprimait tristesse, regrets et douleur. Mais nous serons tous les trois bientôt réunit.

- Mais à quel prix pour Harry ?

- Je sais, chérie. J'espère juste qu'il aura le reste des Maraudeurs et des amis pour le soutenir et le protéger.

- Hmm.

A peine ais-je eu le temps d'acquiescer que James me releva la tête et me prodigua le plus fabuleux baiser de toute ma vie. Meilleur que les premiers échangés lors du début de notre relation. Meilleur que celui de notre mariage après le « oui » traditionnel. Meilleur que ceux qui suivirent la nouvelle de ma grossesse. Et meilleur que ceux qui suivirent cette année si magique après la naissance d'Harry. La mort, la peur de ne pas être ensemble, la bouleversante nouvelle qu'on venait d'apprendre, tout cela devait contribuer à cette passion, ce désespoir, cette tendresse, cet amour que je ressentais à l'instant contre mes lèvres. Tout était plus intense qu'avant.

Nous venions à peine de nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle, pourtant inutile puisque nous étions morts, qu'un raclement de gorge amusé retentit. Aussitôt rouge de gêne, je tournais ma tête dans toutes les directions pour voir d'où provenait ce son. Génial. Personne. J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

- James, Lily. Prononça une voix basse et puissante que je n'identifiais pas à mon précédent guide.

- Oui, la voix ? (petite dédicace à Secret Story car j'adore le concept de la voix invisible qui donne des directives XD) Répondit mon mari dans un sourire. Il me serra encore plus dans ses bras si c'était possible et me chuchota à l'oreille qu'il avait décidé tout à l'heure de nommer ainsi son guide.

- Ca va commencer. Je ne peux que vous fournir du mobilier confortable, à boire, à manger et des pièces pour vos besoins humains, si vous en ressentez. Je vous rappelle les termes de l'accord. Vous devez respectez nos conditions. Sinon, l'opportunité vous sera retirée à jamais, et vous serez séquestrés dans un endroit où vous ne verrez personne pour l'éternité. L'éternité seul c'est long.

- Nous avons compris. Répondis-je rapidement, sentant mon impulsif de mari s'apprêter à se mettre en colère. Il n'avait jamais perdu l'habitude de se rebeller contre l'autorité provenant d'autre part que de ses proches.

- Alors, allons-y. Et à dans longtemps j'espère.

Sur ces dernières paroles il nous laissa seuls, alors que devant nos yeux ébahis, la pièce ce modifia avec qui fallait de confort. Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lit, sur lequel nous nous allongeâmes l'un contre l'autre, appuyés contre la tête de lit. Aussitôt apparu devant nous les premières images d'un film. Un film qui me parut tout de suite horriblement difficile à regarder au vues des premières séquences.

* * *

**Point de vue d'Harry****.**

Dans le monde réel, 17 ans plus tard. Lorsqu'Harry avait compris qu'il devait se sacrifier pour sauver ses proches, lors de la Grande Bataille, il avait pris la direction de la forêt interdite, seul, afin d'affronter Voldemort. Sur le chemin, il comprit comment ouvrir le vif d'or légué par Dumbledore pour en sortir la Pierre de Résurrection.

Toutefois, au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le vif d'or en y apposant ses lèvres, une lumière blanche apparut devant lui, et une voix féminine retentit.

- Harry Potter.

- Oui. Répondit Harry en hésitant légèrement.

- Nous sommes les envoyés des Hautes Sphères du Bien. Pour tout ce que tu as accomplit en notre nom ces 7 dernières années, nous te remercions. Tu as contribué à sauver des gens et à accomplir ton destin.

- Sauver des gens ? Mais comment ?! Protesta amèrement Harry.

- Tu as sauvé Dobby, ton parrain, Ginny Weasley, Arthur Weasley et bien d'autres, sans oublier Buck.

- Mais à quoi ça sert ? Sirius et Dobby sont morts plus tard. Sans parler de Remus, Tonks, Georges Weasley et bien d'autres qui sont morts aujourd'hui pour moi.

- Non Harry. Ces personnes sont mortes car c'était leur heure. C'est difficile à comprendre et à accepter pour les mortels, mais c'est ainsi. Elles sont aussi mortes, car elles ont choisit d'être présentes malgré les risques. Toutefois, on m'a envoyé te prévenir concernant un arrangement.

- Quel est-il ? Soupira Harry.

- Si tout ce passe comme nous le souhaitons et que tu triomphe de Voldemort. Une période de paix s'installera dans le monde sorcier pour quelques siècles. Après les nombreux sacrifices que tu as consentit toutes ces années, les Hautes Sphères ont décidé de t'attribuer une récompense.

- Laquelle ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Nous ne pouvons te le dire maintenant. Cela doit rester une surprise. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que si tu réussis à éradiquer le mal, le dénouement sera heureux.

- Mais…

- Bon courage Harry James Potter, l'interrompit la voix. J'espère que nous nous ne reverrons pas avant un long moment. Ce serait signe que tu es mort sinon.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la voix s'éteignit et la lumière blanche disparut. Harry resta hébété quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir tout en se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il posa sa bouche contre le vif d'or qui s'ouvrit sous la pression douce de ses lèvres.

La dernière partie de la prophétie venait de se mettre en marche…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Voldemort n'était plus. Harry venait de terrasser le plus grand mage noir de sa génération. Après l'époque de Grindewald, l'époque de Vous-Savez-Qui était aussi révolue. La face de serpent la plus redoutée de la communauté magique venait de s'écrouler sous son propre Avada Kedavra retourné contre elle.

Ce fut un concert de bruit. Hurlements de joie, cris de liesse, pleurs de soulagement, de douleur ou de tristesse. Tout cela explosa en même temps. Harry avait l'impression d'être sourd. Il fut rejoint par ses deux meilleurs amis qui le prirent dans leurs bras. Tous les Weasley, Neville, Luna puis les membres de l'A.D et l'Ordre du Phoenix se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'étreindre et le protéger en même temps de la foule et d'éventuelles représailles de sympathisants ou espions à la cause Mangemorts.

Soudain, une lumière blanche apparut à la surprise générale. Cette lumière finit par faiblir pour laisser voir la plus belle femme jamais aperçue. Tous les bruits se turent naturellement.

Elle s'approcha d'Harry, et tout le monde s'écarta naturellement à son passage.

- Bravo Harry James Potter. Dit-elle d'une voix douce et chaleureuse mais empreinte d'une autorité incontestable. Nous ne pouvions espérer mieux. Me reconnais-tu ?

- Oui. Vous êtes la voix de la forêt ? Interrogea Harry.

- C'est exact. Répondit-elle après avoir émis un léger tintement carillonnant qui résonna aux yeux de tous comme un rire.  
Te rappelles-tu de notre conversation ?

- Oui. Vous m'avez dit que vous me donneriez une récompense pour tous les sacrifices accomplit en votre nom.

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous, interrogea timidement Hermione.

- Hermione Jane Granger. Nous te sommes reconnaissants aussi, déclara la magnifique femme en se tournant vers elle. Vous pouvez m'appeler Destiny. Je suis envoyée par les Hautes Sphères du Bien, continua t-elle en s'adressant cette fois-ci à toute l'assemblée. C'est difficile pour vous d'y croire et pourtant… Je suis ici car mes supérieurs souhaitent récompenser Harry James Potter pour tout ce qu'il a accomplit au nom du Bien. Je suis ici pour t'accorder ton plus grand vœu Harry, reprit-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

- Mais… Balbutia le jeune homme en question.

- Nous pouvons ramener tes parents. Ou... continua t-elle en laissant une pause. Si tu consens encore à sacrifier ton bonheur personnel, nous pouvons ramener sur terre toutes les victimes de la folie de Voldemort qui le souhaitent. Elles sont toutes actuellement interrogées là-haut pour savoir si elles préfèrent rester au Paradis ou revenir dans le monde des mortels, en sachant que pour certaines, seul leur statut de victime a pu les laisser accéder au paradis car sinon… C'est à toi de choisir Harry.

Harry se sentit heureux, puis surprit. Confus. Partagé. Déchiré. Il regarda autour de lui et vit les familles des victimes mortes, qui le regardait. Avec espoir et compréhension. Sollicitude et acceptation. Elles semblaient espérer un miracle mais comprenaient et acceptaient qu'il pourrait ne pas avoir lieu. Harry se tourna aussi vers ses amis proches, les Weasley et les membres originels de l'A.D.

Ce fut Georges qui prit la parole en surprenant Harry.

- Harry, mon vieux. Après tout ce que tu as vécu et traversé comme épreuves, on comprend et on accepte que tu choisisses tes parents tu sais.

- Georges ! Émit d'une voix plaintive Harry. Comment ?

- Harry. Fred me manquera toujours. C'est une autre partie de moi qui a disparut. Mais, cette douleur… Ce n'est rien à côté de toi. Tes parents, Sirius, Dobby, Remus, Tonks … Tu as perdu tellement à côté de nous … Personne ne critiquera ou ne t'en voudra pour ton choix.

Ces paroles réconfortèrent Harry et lui permirent de prendre la plus grande décision qu'il eu jamais à prendre. Bien que c'était déchirant, il avait tellement envie de se montrer égoïste…

* * *

Harry resta quelques secondes plongées dans ses réflexions avant de relever la tête pour regarder Destiny.

- J'ai pris ma décision. Énonça t-il d'une voix ferme.

Toute l'attention de la foule autour de lui était focalisée sur Destiny et lui.

- Alors Harry ? Que dois-je faire ? Interrogea doucement Destiny.

- Je souhaiterais que vous rendiez la vie … aux victimes de Voldemort. Mais j'aimerais vous demander aussi de rendre la raison aux parents de Neville.

- Harry… Dit tout doucement Neville en s'approchant de lui. Mon vieux… Pourquoi ? Tu sais, mes parents, malgré qu'ils ne soient plus eux-mêmes, ils sont encore là. Ca me suffit. Ne te sacrifie pas encore à cause de ça.

Autour d'eux, toutes les familles de victimes les larmes aux yeux devant la générosité du Survivant, approuvèrent à haute voix ou en hochant la tête.

- Non ! Quelle personne serais-je et comment mes parents pourraient-ils être fiers de moi si je me comportais de manière égoïste ? Je suis sûr qu'ils me comprennent et qu'ils m'approuvent. Que sont deux vies comparées à des centaines d'autres ? Clama Harry en redressant la tête et regardant autour de lui. Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que j'ai laissé des centaines et des centaines de personnes tristes dans le seul but de retrouver mes parents. Comprenez-moi …

- Harry ! Hermione se jeta sur lui et le serra contre elle. Je suis fière de toi et je te soutiens. S'écria t-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Moi aussi vieux frère ! Rugit Ron en les rejoignant dans leur étreinte.

A ce moment là, Molly Weasley éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son mari, et bientôt ce fut des remerciements, des regards de gratitude et des pleurs de joie qui retentirent dans la grande salle. Sans le savoir, le jeune homme rentrait encore plus dans la légende pour son courage et son abnégation. Tout le monde était admiratif devant une telle gentillesse et générosité de sa part.

Bientôt un léger raclement de gorge se fit entendre. La foule se retourna vers la source de ce léger bruit. Destiny s'avança vers Harry.

- Je m'en doutais que tu réagirais ainsi. Sache que tes parents voient ce qui se passe et comme tu le disais ils approuvent ton choix et sont fiers de toi.

Harry la regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Sa réponse lui faisait plus plaisir que n'importe quel compliment.

- Bien. Les victimes qui sont consentantes vont être ramenées d'entre les morts. Je tiens à prévenir que toutes n'ont pas souhaitées revenir. Pourquoi ? Certaines ont trouvé une paix intérieure qu'elles n'avaient pas sur Terre et apprécient leur sort actuel. Neville, dit-elle en se tournant vers le garçon. Parce qu'Harry l'a demandé et que mes supérieurs l'ont accepté, je vais faire une entorse au règlement et guérir tes parents. Tu devrais aller dès à présent à Ste-Mangouste pour les retrouver et les rassurer. Leur absence prolongée et l'endroit dans lequel ils vont revenir à eux risquent de les perturber.

Après avoir remercié Destiny et étreint Harry, Hermione et Ron une dernière fois, Neville se dirigea vers la sortie du Château en courant.

Destiny respecta sa promesse et une nouvelle lumière blanche apparut après qu'elle eut claqué les doigts. Lorsque cette dernière s'évanouit, ce fut dans un silence quasi religieux que les victimes apparurent aux yeux de tous. Puis, dans un brouhaha de cris, de rires et de larmes, chacun se précipita vers son proche retrouvé pour le serrer dans ses bras. Les Weasley retrouvèrent Fred, et aussitôt avec un regard d'excuse, Ron et sa petite amie Hermione le laissèrent un instant pour se joindre aux retrouvailles.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à s'éclipser discrètement, une grande main se posa sur son épaule.

- Alors loupiot, on souhaitait prendre la fuite sans venir dans mes bras avant ?

Harry frissonna en reconnaissant la voix, ne voulant croire ses oreilles. Il se retourna et faillit sursauter. Devant lui, se dressait Remus, plus vivant que jamais. A ses côtés, Tonks, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit en premier la parole pendant que Remus étreignait Harry.

- Merci Harry. Grâce à toi, notre fils ne sera pas orphelin. C'était mon grand regret, et c'est pourquoi je suis revenue de là-haut. C'est si beau et paisible, tu sais.

- De rien Tonks. Je suis content que cette décision permettent à des enfants de ne pas être orphelin et à des familles de se retrouver et de se reconstruire.

- A propos de famille Harry … Intervint Remus en s'écartant de lui. Nous ne sommes pas revenus tous seul. Continua t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en voyant les prunelles du fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis s'éclairer de joie et d'espoir.

Tonks se décala légèrement de côté, et Harry vit une personne bien connue fendre la foule pour se précipiter vers lui sous des regards curieux et inquiets.

- HARRY !

- SIRIUS ! Rugit Harry.

- Harry ! Je suis si content de te revoir, s'exclama Sirius en prenant son filleul sans ses bras. Oh bon sang, tu m'as vraiment manqué !

- Toi aussi ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Je n'aurais pas du …

- Harry ! Le coupa son parrain. Rien n'est de ta faute. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Tout comme toi si nos places étaient échangées. J'en suis sûr. C'est du passé. N'y pense plus. On va enfin pouvoir vivre ensemble sans que je sois obligé de me cacher, hein ?!

- Oh oui ! Tout va changer maintenant. Répondit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione, Ron, les Weasley et les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix les encerclèrent en donnant des claques dans le dos aux revenants.

- Harry … Intervint une autre voix connue.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? Interrogea Harry en voyant son ancien directeur et mentor s'approcher de lui en hésitant.

- Je suis désolé Harry. Pour tout. A commencer par il y a dix-sept ans. J'aurais du m'assurer que tu te trouvais dans une bonne famille avant de te confier aux Dursley. Je suis aussi désolé de ne pas t'avoir tout dit et de t'avoir laissé deviner bien des choses, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder ta mort nécessaire alors que tu étais si jeune et que je ne savais pas si tu y réchapperais une deuxième fois.

- Professeur, je ne vous en veux pas. Je vous assure. J'aurais souhaité en savoir plus, mais je comprends. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit en apprenant tout de votre part.

- Surement comme moi Monsieur Potter.

- Servilus ! Siffla Sirius en voyant la chauve-souris des cachots s'approcher de son filleul.

- Professeur Rogue ! S'exclama d'une petite voix Hermione.

- Miss Granger, la salua Rogue. Tiens, le sac à puce. Tu as eu le droit d'entrer au paradis ? Ils acceptent vraiment n'importe qui. Attaqua la terreur des cachots.

- Pour une fois on est d'accord. Répondit Sirius sur le même ton. La preuve ils ont accepté un ex-Mangemort responsable en partie de la mort de sa meilleure amie, et assassin à ses heures perdues.

- SERVERUS, SIRIUS ! Tonna Dumbledore. En voilà assez ! Après toutes ses années, et la victoire du bien, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir mettre de côté vos rancunes personnelles et de faire table rase du passé. Votre « renaissance » devrait vous avoir rendu plus matures.

« Hmm, hmm ». Un autre raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Mais comme pour le premier, il n'avait rien à voir avec Dolorès Ombrage. Aussitôt le silence fut de nouveau de mise, et tout le monde se tourna encore une fois vers Destiny qui s'était fait un peu oublier depuis la venue des « revenants ».

- Harry James Potter, dit-elle se sa voix douce en s'approchant du jeune homme. Ton nouveau sacrifice au nom des autres te fait avoir une récompense particulière de notre part.

- Qu… Qu… Quoi ? Balbutia le garçon.

- J'avais dit que je ramènerai TOUTES les victimes de Voldemort, en incluant celles des Mangemorts car ils étaient sous ses ordres. Tes parents font partie de ces victimes.

- Mais, mais vous m'avez dit que je devais choisir entre eux et les autres.

- Oui. Je sais. Répondit-elle en posant la main sur son épaule. On va dire que c'était un dernier test de notre part. Ce test était pour ton futur. Je ne te parle pas de ta vie future. Mais de ta vie après ta mort. Tu viens de le réussir haut la main.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. De quoi parlez-vous ? Intervint Hermione alors qu'Harry trop surpris, comme tout le monde dans son entourage, restait muet.

- Ce test, jeune fille, est adressé qu'aux personnes les plus méritantes. Harry, reprit-elle en se  
ré-adressant au jeune garçon. Ton avenir parmi nous, je parle de moi et de mes collègues, est déjà tracé. A ta mort, si tu le souhaites, tu pourras nous rejoindre. Seuls ceux qui ont souffert pour défendre et protéger un grand nombre de personnes, au péril de leur vie, peuvent devenir des anges. Le courage, l'abnégation, la compassion, la pitié, la tendresse et l'amour sont évalués auprès des personnes que nous souhaitons voir rejoindre nos rangs. Toutes ces qualités, chez toi, sont très présentes. C'est pourquoi, nous t'avons choisit. Mais nous reparlerons de ça une fois que ton heure sera venue.

- Savez-vous quand je vais mourir ? Questionna Harry, revenu de son moment de stupeur.

- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Tu va vivre très longtemps Harry James Potter. Ton futur sera beau, je puis te l'assurer. Maintenant je vais te laisser en compagnie de tes amis, et je vais te rendre tes parents. Je ne te dis pas adieu, mais au revoir Harry !

- Au revoir, répondit le Survivant en souriant à Destiny.

Aussitôt après, elle disparut dans une nouvelle lumière blanche, qui s'évanouit pour laisser deux personnes tant regrettées revenir dans le monde des vivants !

- Harry ! Retentit une voix de femme.

- Harry ! Sirius ! Remus ! Rugit une voix d'homme.

- Papa ! Maman ! Cria un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts émeraude.

- James ! Lily ! S'écrièrent en même temps deux voix de baryton.

* * *

Cinq personnes.

Une course vers un point invisible.

Des collisions.

Une seule étreinte.

Les retrouvailles les plus émouvantes de la journée sous les yeux d'une foule ravie.

Une éclaircie puis un rayon de soleil.

Le début d'une nouvelle vie.

[FIN.]

* * *

_Nous y voilà. Fin de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré les fautes d'orthographes surement présentes, quelques tournures de phrases un peu maladroites, du bla-bla supperflu, ... ^-^_

_Je ne me proclame certainement pas écrivain absolue. J'adore lire. Que dis-je, je pourrais ouvrir une librairie avec tous les bouquins que j'ai chez moi en + de tous les ebooks, fanfictions et autres que j'ai pu lire. Malgré une imagination débordante, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à coucher sur papier ou sur ordinateurs toutes mes idées (j'écris sans brouillon comme ça me vient). Du coup, j'ai toujours plusieurs histoires sur le feu, mais j'ai du mal au bout d'un moment à les avancer. Peut être que j'oserais un de ces 4 poster l'une d'entre elles et de la poursuivre ensuite._

_..._

_Merci de m'avoir suivit et lu (si vous êtes toujours là après mon déballage sur ma vie ^^) ! A la prochaine j'espère et peut être avec un crossover Twilight/HP ! _

_Kenavo tt le monde ! ;p_

_Sh(i)obhan44_


End file.
